Miracle Romance Cosmetics
Miracle Romance Cosmetics is a line of Sailor Moon inspired cosmetics from Creer Beaute. The cosmetic line was created as part of the 20th anniversary celebration of the Sailor Moon series. Shining Powder Compact On June 4, 2013, Premium Bandai announced that it would be releasing Sailor Moon cosmetics, as they have with other magical girl series. The first item in the cosmetic line was revealed to be an item called the "Shining Powder Compact". The powder compact is based off of Sailor Moon's Crystal Star brooch. Miracle Romance Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R Nail Collection On June 11, 2013, it was revealed that nail polish was the next product to come in the Miracle Romance cosmetic line. The bottles of the nail polish are based off the Inner Sailor Senshi's transformation sticks (including one modified for Sailor Moon). The red and orange polishes have a matte finish while the pink, green, and blue polishes have a pearly finish. The set sold for ¥5,250 (tax included). The polish went on sale starting the next day, June 12.Breaking News: More Sailor Moon Cosmetics Announced Now, according to the official Sailor Moon website, the polish has been discontinued. Eyeliner On a flyer containing information about new Sailor Moon merchandise, Sailor Moon eyeliner was mentioned. The eyeliners were finally revealed in August 2013. The eyeliners became availiable in drugstores and mass merchandisers starting September 26, 2013 in Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Singapore. Star Power Prism Liquid Liners The liquid liners come in black, brown, blue and red. The black and brown eyeliners also have Princess Serenity on the cover, while the blue and red liners have Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars on their covers. Star Power Prism Pencil Liner The pencil liner only comes in white. It is notable for having Sailor Moon on its box. Star Power Prism Eyeliner Limited Box Sets The eyeliners later became available in box sets that were released in December 2013. The blue box set contains the black, blue, and white eyeliners, while the red boxset contains the brown, red, and white eyeliners. Only 2,000 box sets were made.Sailor Moon 2013 Merchandise: Lip Stick, Eyeliner, Nail Art, and More! - Miss Dream Star Power Prism Lameliners On February 16, 2014, new additions to the eyeliner collection, called the "Star Power Prism Lameliner" collection, were announced. The two new eyeliners will come in either yellow or orange and green. They will be released in June.Sailor Jupiter & Sailor Venus Eyeliners Coming Soon to Creer Beaute 2014 - Sailor Moon Collectibles Campaign Announced on March 3, 2014, a campaign is taking place, where if you buy all five eyeliners at participating stores, you will get a free memo pad. Each memo pads is 20 pages long. Moon Stick Lipstick Announced on September 26, it was revealed that the Moon Stick Lip Stick will be a new addition to the "Miracle Romance" line of cosmetics. The lip stick's tube is based off of Sailor Moon's first wand. The lip cream has a peach fragrance and the cream is blended with collagen, jojoba oil, evening primrose oil, and vitamin e. The retail price for it will be 1,780yen. Twin Lipcream Rod Announced on June 5, 2014, another kind of liptstick for Creer Beaute was announced. The lipstick's tubes are based off Sailor Uranus's and Sailor Neptune's transformation items in the first anime. Uranus's lip cream is "Planet Mint" scented while Neptune's is "Mystic Ocean" scented. They will be sold in a set, and retail price for the set is 3,024 yen. Eau de Toilette Announced on June 8th. It's fragrance will be citrus on top of floral and it wil be released in November 2014. The perfume will cost 5,400 yen."Sailor Moon" Miracle Romance Eau de Toilette Goes on Sale - Cruncyroll References Category:Merchandise Category:Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Celebration